sonicfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
James Marsden
James Paul Marsden est un acteur, chanteur et ex-mannequin d'origine américaine. Il est né le 18 septembre 1973 (46 ans). Marsden a commencé sa carrière d'acteur en qualité de figurant dans la télévision : Saved by the Bell: The New Class, Touched by an Angel, et Party of Five. Il a remporté son premier rôle dans le personnage de Scott Summers/Cyclops de la série X-Men. En 2006, il a figuré dans le long-métrage Superman Returns. En 2016 et 2018, Marsden a interprété les personnages Teddy Flood, de la série de science-fiction Westworld. Biographie Famille James Marsden est né à Stillwater, en Oklahoma. Il est le fils aîné de Kathleen et de James Lluther Marsden, grand frère de deux petites sœurs et deux petits frères. Son père était conseiller dans l'alimentation aux LexiGene Industries et sa mère était nutritionniste. Quand il avait neuf ans, ses parents ont divorcé. Carrière professionnelle De 1994 à 2011, Marsden a débuté dans une série d'épisodes de The Nanny, dans la peau du personnage d'Eddie, le petit-ami de Margaret Sheffield. Il a figuré dans la première saison de la série télévisée Boogies Diner. Vers la fin de la série, il a figuré dans d'autres séries télévisées, telles que Saved by the Bell: The New Class et Party of Five. Il a ensuite figuré dans la série ABC Second Noah. Il a perdu un rôle contre Edward Norton et a repris le rôle dans 54, qui a été attribué à Ryan Philippe. DE 2004 à 2011, Marsden a figuré dans des long-métrages du genre comédie romantique. En 2004, il a co-figuré dans le drame romantique The Notebook, dans la peau du personnage de Hammond Jr.. En 2007, il a joué Corny Collins dans le film tiré de la comédie musicale Hairspray, basé sur un autre film du même titre. Dans ce film, il a chanté deux chansons Filmographie *1994 : No Dessert, Dad, Till You Mow the Lawn *1996 : Public Ennemies *1997 : Campfire Tales *1998 : Disturbing Behavior *2000 : Gossip *2000 : X-Men *2001 : **''Sugar & Spice'' **''Zoolander'' *2002 : Interstate 60: Episodes of the Road *2003 : X3 *2004 : **''The Notebook'' **''The 24th Day *2005 : Heights *2006 : **''The Alibi'' **''Superman Retuns'' **''10th & Wolf'' **''X-Men: The Last Stand'' *2007 **''Enchanted'' **''Hairspray'' **''27 Dresses'' *2008 : Sex Drive *2009 : The Box *2010 : **''Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore'' **''Death at a Funeral'' *2011 : **''Hop'' **''Straw Dogs'' *2012 : **''Bachelorette'' **''Robot & Franck'' **''Small Appartments'' *2013 : **''Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues'' **''As Cool as I Am'' **''The Butler'' **''2 Guns'' **''The Tale of the Princess Kaguya'' *2014 : **''The Best of Me'' **''The Loft'' **''Walk of Shame'' **''Walcome to Me'' **''X-Men: Days of the Future Past'' *2015 : **''Accidental Love'' **''The D Train'' **''Into the Grizzly Maze'' **''Unfinished Business'' *2017 : **''The Female Brain'' **''Shock and Awe'' *2018 : Henchmen *2019 : Once Upon a Time in Hollywood *2020 : Sonic, le film ; rôle : Tom Wachowski Catégorie:Acteurs en:James Marsden